The Best Graduation Ever
by laffertyloverxo
Summary: It's Graduation Day and amidst all the fun Haley's water breaks.What with a missing Nathan , a momtobeHaley and a hysterical Brooke , the graduation turns out to be far more unexpected then it ever was ! The LilNaley birth we’ve all been waiting for !
1. The Graduation Day

THE BABY NALEY

Summary: It's Graduation Day and amidst all the fun Haley's water breaks. What with a missing Nathan, a mom-to-be-Haley and a hysterical Brooke, the graduation turns out to be far more unexpected then it ever was! The Lil-Naley birth we've all been waiting for! Naley , Leyton .

Chapter 1- The Graduation Day

Haley yawned as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Turning over she smiled as she saw Nathan sleeping beside, one of his hands resting on his chest and the other on Haley's now huge belly. Something most people would never guess was that Nathan was a cuddly-sleeper. Haley smiled as she noticed how peaceful and vulnerable, yet absolutely delicious Nathan looked while he was sleeping, . Why if he was awake she would grab him and ..'Mornin' Nathan said, awake by now. 'Watching me sleep again? I know you can't get enough of me'.

'Mornin Nathan' said Haley laughing as she leant in for their morning kiss. She pressed her lips against his, slowly enjoying the feeling of his tongue slide into her mouth and feeling lightheaded, the way she always did when Nathan kissed her.

Nathan rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes 'I can't believe we're graduating today, it seems just so..fast' Haley nodded. She couldn't believe it either. Indeed this year had gone by fast, and even though Haley had made mistakes, the fact that here she was, about seven months pregnant in Nathan's arms proved to her she had no regrets.

' How's my little star this morning' he said rubbing his hand over Haley's tummy 'Well…he made me get up to pee a hundred times last night and has been kicking like crazy since 4 in the morning but he's doing great'. Nathan smiled as he slowly lowered his head to Haley's stomach and began talking to it in adorable little baby voices. Haley grinned, he always looked so cute when he did that.

. 'Come on tiger, we've gotta go get ready' said Haley 'Ready to become graduates?' Nathan pulled Haley towards him for another kiss and said 'You bet I am'

As Haley and Nathan entered Tree Hill high, Nathan helping Haley as she was quite heavily pregnant and just sort of wobbled all over the place, they both took a moment to look around at their school. ' Last day here as students ,how do you feel?' asked Haley looking up at Nathan. 'Kinda sad, since well, I'm really going to miss this place, but excited, because I have so much more ahead of me'.

'Hey hotshot and almost-gonna-be Tutor-Mom' said Brooke, running up to the couple. 'I so cannot believe this is our Graduation day, I mean, I almost wasn't going to graduate what with my calculus marks and all but well, this is so amazing. How's the baby Naley?'

'He's doing great' replied Haley 'The doctor said he should be due anytime in the next couple of weeks.' 'Oh wow' said Brooke 'Well, this kid is going to be one hell of a hottie, what with a super sexy mom like you Haley and a total DILF like you Nathan' said Brooke grinning as they walked to towards the gym, where their school's principal was going to give his 'Congratulations Grads talk'..

'Seen Lucas or Peyton?' asked Haley, looking for her love struck best –friend and his girl. 'Hmm..they're probably in the library , getting it on for old time sake' said Brooke 'This will probably be the last time they'll ever get to have the fun of making out in the bird watching section.'

'Hey you guys' said Lucas, appearing with his arm around Peyton, both looking rather frumpled, 'Hey Hales. How's the kid? Oh and my mom asked me to remind you to stop by sometime, so you guys can bond over pregnancies or something'.

Haley laughed, she and Karen had gotten through their pregnancies together, Karen helping Haley through all the throwing-up sessions and mood swings and Haley in turn, being there for Karen when all of a sudden she had an I-miss-Keith-why-did-he-have-to-die moment.

'Get ready to graduate!'yelled Peyton, as the group walked towards the gym.

.They took their seats and were soon joined by Mouth, Bevin, Skillz and Rachel. Nathan took Haley's hand in his as their principal entered along with their teachers. And as Haley's fingers entwined with Nathan and they shared their secret smile, Haley knew that whatever life had in store for her, along as she had Nathan holding her hand, she would make it.

'Say cheeesee' squealed Brooke, taking another picture of the group. They were all finally graduates and their post graduation party was turning out to be quite fun. 'Haley,' called Nathan 'Listen, Whitey wants to take the entire team out for a sort of remember-the-game thing. He takes all the graduated players every year, its sort of a tradition. He'll be taking us to where he first fell in love with the game and so well, most of our team will be going. Is that ok?' Haley nodded 'Course, Nathan. Go get em' she said. Nathan leaned over and kissed her softly wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed his hand beneath her head and slowly tilted it to deepen their kiss.

'You be careful ok.Just sit back and relax, and make sure you don't drink anything…' 'Yes Nathan, I'll be careful' she said smiling at his concern. 'Oh and by the way Haley , have you seen Lucas? We can't seem to find him and the bus is leaving.'said Nathan. 'He's probably off with Peyton somewhere' Haley said. After giving him one more kiss she hugged him as he ran along with Skillz and the rest of the team towards the bus, glancing back at her with a warm smile.

'God, I miss him already' said Haley. Brooke smiled, 'Haley, you have no idea how cute you guys are, I mean he's all super caring and you're all super in love. I really wish I could find that' 'You will Brooke' said Haley as she straightened back her hair and reapplied a bit of lipstick 'So anyway, are you ready to rock this party?'

While Brooke and Bevin began shaking their booties to 'Sexyback,' Haley stood nearby smiling. How she got so lucky she couldn't imagine. To have such great friends, the most amazing husband ever and a small little person inside her. She rubbed her stomach lovingly, laughing as she saw Brooke flash some random person on the dance floor.Oh well, nothing they hadn't seen before thought Haley, remembering the time-capsule incident. It was then , in middle of all this thinking Haley felt a strange, painful feeling.

Halfway through all the fun Brooke was having, Haley came up to Brooke and whispered 'Something's wrong' 'Yep, Nathan isn't here, I know' said Brooke as she began wiggling to 'Give it up to me' by Sean Paul. Haley shook her head 'No Brooke, something is seriously wrong'

Brooke waited outside Haley's bathroom stall. 'It's probably nothing' she thought. But, when Haley opened the stall and Brooke caught a glimpse of her pale face she gulped.

'Brooke, I think my water just broke'

'Ok Haley, breathe everything's going to be fine' said Brooke, trying to reassure herself more than Haley. Searching the crowds for a familiar face she grabbed at the first person she saw. 'Mouth! Oh thank god I found you! Haley's water just broke and I don't know what to do and I can't find Lucas or Peyton or.. .' said Brooke, rambling on. 'Brooke! Calm down' said Mouth 'We have to get her to the hospital, we'll call everyone on the way. Where is Haley?'

The ride to the hospital was by far the most strenuous ride all three of them had ever experienced. Brooke was driving at full speed, breaking signals and screaming at other drivers to get out of the way and Mouth was calling every possible person they knew and by some horrible ounce of fate, no-one seemed to be answering their cell-phones

'Both Lucas' and Peyton's cell phones have been switched off. Karen's not answering hers and Nathan, well wherever he is that place doesn't seem to have a connection, I can't reach him' said Mouth. Hearing Nathan's name Haley cried out 'Nathan..is he on the way? Oh my god I'm so scared. Why is the baby early? It's not supposed to be early.Wheres Nathan? How far is the hospital? Am I going to be ok?'

Frustrated, Mouth took out his cell phone as he again began dialing Nathan's cell phone praying that he would be able to contact him.

'We're sorry. You are not able to reach this number, please try again later'

With that Mouth clenched his teeth as Brooke yelled at another driver to 'GET THE HELL OUTTA THE WAY'.

It was turning out to be one helluva graduation party.

_Authors Note: hey!!...k ma first fanficky...hope u liked it...Review!!!(itz just a teeny lil clickity away).. 3_


	2. Damn that Scott sperm!

_Authors Note:Omg I LOVE you guys…thanks for all those reviews…makes me velly happy 3Oh and in the last chapter I wrote that Haley was seven months pregnant but someone pointed out she had to be nine months pregnant to go into labour.So, sorry about that. Enjoy the new chappie._

Chapter 2:

Brooke rushed into the hospital, followed by Mouth pushing Haley in a wheelchair.

'Hi, we called earlier from the car about a room for Haley Scott?' Brooke said to the lady at the counter.

Breathing a sigh of relief that they had finally made it to the hospital in time and Brooke wouldn't have had to deliver Haley's baby in the car using nothing but Kleenex and her shirt like in all those corny old movies, Brooke sat down and waited for the lady to show them to Haley's room.

'Brooke?' asked a person coming up to her. 'What are you doing here?'

Brooke looked up to two familiar faces, Lucas and Peyton.

Jumping up and throwing her arms around the both of them, Brooke felt another wave of relief wash over her. Now that Lucas and Peyton were here for Haley, Brooke managed to calm herself down.

'Brooke. Can't. Breathe.' said Lucas, choking as Brooke let go and gave him and Peyton a huge grin.

'Luke! Peyton! You finally came! I'm so glad. I'm scared stiff.' cried Haley, a smile appearing on her tear-streaked face. Since they were here, Nathan was probably here too, right?

However , the confused looks on Lucas' and Peyton's face spoke for themselves showing that the pair had no idea what they were talking about.

'Hales , you ok?' asked Lucas , worry appearing on his face.

'Her water broke. Isn't that why you're here?' said Mouth

Lucas shook his head , 'No' he said , giving them a slightly goofy and excited smile 'My mom just went into labour.'

'So basically , Nathan's off for some b-ball thing in a place with no service and Haley has no idea that he can't be contacted and thinks he's on the way over here.' said Peyton , summarizing what Brooke and Mouth had just told her about the current situation.

'Yes! And I don't know what's going to happen if he doesn't appear soon and plus I have no idea where he could be….' said Brooke

'I think I might know where they've gone off to.' said Lucas , interrupting Brooke. 'There's this place near Fillingham which Whitey kept talking about. It was there that Whitey first discovered basketball. Nathan's probably there.'

'Do you think you could go get him? How far is from Tree Hill it anyway?' said Brooke

'A couple of hours. I would go, but I can't leave my mom. Shes pretty darn terrified even though this is her second time'

Brooke bit her bottom lip. Glancing over at Haley , she saw how frightened she was even though Mouth was trying his best to calm her down. Haley still thought Nathan was stuck in some traffic jam and was on his way. She would completely freak out if she knew Nathan had no idea that she was in labour. Something had to be done , and it had to be done fast.

Brooke escorted Haley to her room and helped her onto the bed.

'Ouch!!!Contraction!Ow! Brooke this hurts!!OW!'Haley cried out , 'Why isn't Nathan here yet?'

Brooke found herself unable to lie to Haley again . She watched as shock spread across Haley's face slowly turning to horror and then sadness as Haley discovered that Nathan might not make the birth of their baby.

'Oh , so Haley's in labour too? And Nathan isn't here?Poor Haley' said Karen once Lucas had told Karen everything.

'Its not like I wouldn't go get him , but its pretty far and I can't leave you here all alone.So,..oh well' said Lucas as he adjusted Karen's pillow for her.

'Go'

Lucas looked up at his mom, 'What did you say?'

Karen gave Lucas a smile and said 'Go . Haley can't be alone during this pregnancy.She needs Nathan . Take Mouth with you. It will probably take a pretty long time anyway before they'll take me to the delivery room so you should be back by then.Besides , I won't be completely alone , I'll have Peyton. Just go get Nathan ok Lucas? And be as fast as you can.'

Lucas nodded his head , smiling at his mother's kindness and after kissing her on her forehead ran in search of Mouth.

Haley was still recovering from the news.She pushed back tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.All Haley wanted at that moment was for Nathan to be with her , holding her against his chest and telling her everything was going to be ok.

She remembered a moment , sometime during her fifth month of pregnancy , when she had seen a video about childbirth and had totally freaked out , horrified at all the blood and screaming . She had burst into tears , telling Nathan that there was no way she would be able to get through all of that.

Nathan had softly kissed her and had told her that he would be with her from the beginning to the end , holding her hand throughout the way , taking in hr pain.

'He had promised to be here…..but he isn't,' Haley thought , sniffing.

Brooke watched Haley , pain filling her heart.She turned around when she heard a knock at the door.

'Hey Brooke , Haley. Me and Mouth have something to tell you' whispered Lucas

'We're going to get Nathan. We'll be back in about four hours or so.' said Mouth watching as happiness erupted on both Haley and Brooke's faces.

'You're going to get Nathan!!!'Haley squealed with joy 'Oh my god thank you so much.'

Brooke shrieked as she jumped up .

'Here' Brooke said , tossing her car keys at Lucas. 'Take my car , it's the fastest,'

Haley reached out and hugged Lucas . Maybe everything was going to be ok after all.

Peyton sat down beside Karen.

'Wow , that was really brave of you , letting Lucas go get Nathan.'

'Not really.' Said Karen 'Its just that I know how it feels when the father of your baby isn't there when you need him most.Haley doesn't deserve to feel that.'

Peyton pressed her lips together as she noticed the sadness in Karen's eyes.

'Ow..Its a contraction.Ow !'

'Breathe.Its ok' said Peyton holding onto Karen's hand.

'Damn that Scott sperm,' said Karen 'Putting me through this again. 'Damn that Scott sperm'

'DAMN THAT SCOTT SPERM!' Haley cried out , as she went through another contraction.

Brooke winced as Haley's nails dug into her arm . 'Lucas better bring Nathan back here fast' she thought.

'God that was a big one' said Haley .

'Yeah , I could tell,'said Brooke.

The door opened as a young prude looking woman entered.

'Hi.I'm Dr.Lindsay and I'll be checking up on you from time to time'she said.

'So, Mrs. Scott, tell me, how long have you been in labour?' she asked

'About and hour and a half' said Haley.

After doing the check-up , Dr.Lindsay turned to Haley and asked her,

'And the father of your child , is he here?'

'Um..no.but hes on the way'

Dr. Lindsay looked at her with pity, 'That's what they all say.' She said leaving the room , but not before she gave Haley a poor-pregnant-teen look.

'Bitch,' said Brooke , rolling her eyes at Dr.Jennifer and grabbing Haley's hand again as she went through another contraction.

'Dude, we need music' said Mouth, searching for a cassette.

Finding one lying on the floor of the backseat he pushed it into the music system.

'Holiday…It's the best day. An ice cream day..'

' Mouth!' groaned Lucas , as he recognized the all to familiar song .

And so Lucas' and Mouth's not so much fun road trip began with 'Holiday' by Doktor Kosmos playing in the background.

It was going to be a long day…

_Author's note : K..that was actually more of a filler than a chapter..still…hoped you liked it…review!! It makes me feel like sunshine dust ..the next chappie should be out pretty soon.. 3_


	3. The return of the two

_Authors Note: Chappie 3! yay! LOVE LOVE LOVE all those who reviewed ...thx soo much you shexah rewiew-people._

Chapter 3- The return of the two..

'We're here' said Mouth as he jumped out of the car.

Lucas and Mouth had finally reached Fillingham after a tension filled trip.

'Hear that?' said Lucas, running towards the sounds of cheering and yelling. 'We've come to the right place'

They continued running until they reached an ancient basketball court, where the team was playing. Breathing sighs of relief that they hadn't traveled all those miles for nothing, they ran up to them yelling their hearts out.

'Hey there Lucas' said Nathan, spotting him. 'Thought you chickened out at the thought of me kicking your ass'

'Yeah dawg. Where you been?' said Skillz.

'Is everything okay?'Asked Nathan, noticing the anxious looks on Mouth and Lucas' faces.

'Haley's in labour.We've got to rush' panted Lucas.

Nathan's eyes widened in horror.

'WHAT? She's in labour? Holy shit.Why the fuck did no one call me?'

'You were out of range. But that's not the point. We've got to move fast' said Mouth as he dragged a startled Nathan towards their car.

'Is she alright? How's she doing? How far is she in? Is the baby coming?' rambled Nathan.

'She's fine' said Mouth, starting the car .But at that point, no one could be sure of anything.

* * *

'It's Okay.Shh.'

'Ow! Here's another one'

Brooke took another glance at her watch. Lucas and Mouth had been gone for more than hour. She could tell Haley was getting bitterly impatient.

'How long has it been? Why aren't they here yet?' groaned Haley for about the hundredth time.

'Must change topic' thought Brooke.

'So um Haley, this pregnancy thing, how is it?' blurted out Brooke.

Haley shrugged her shoulders, 'Its okay'

'Can u have sex?'

Haley raised her eyebrows. 'Well, the doctor warned us to be careful after the accident so, you know, there wouldn't be any disturbances to the baby, but I guess normally its okay'

'Disturbances? Girl how rough to you and Nathan get it?'

'Rough enough that I know I'm not surprised this baby happened' replied Haley, laughing.

Brooke giggled.

'Got a name?' asked Brooke.

'Well, I wanted something like James or Aaron or something, but Nathan likes Keith.'

'Keith' Brooke said, smiling. 'I like that'

* * *

'Can't you go any faster?'yelled out Nathan

'Yeah, come on dude. At least let me drive' said Lucas.

'I'm going the fastest I can!' exclaimed Mouth, as he dodged a stray cat on the road.

'Then why does it feel like we're slowing down!' shouted out Nathan.

'I don't kn- .UHOH.' said Mouth, his eyes going wide. 'I think we've run out of gas'

'No effing way! That can't be possible! We're in the middle of bloody nowhere!'

'Yeah well it looks like Brooke, once again, forgot to put gas in!' said Mouth, slamming his fist on the steering wheel.

The car continued to slow down and finally came to an abrupt halt.

'Oh no no no! This can't be happening! How am I going to get to Haley!' exclaimed Nathan as all three of them got out of the car , wondering what they were going to do and trying to figure out if they would be able to get the car to start again.

'My moms in labour too man.'

'This is one screwed up situation' said Mouth leaning his body against the car and letting out a sigh.

* * *

'We've been walking for half an hour Luke, by the time I reach there, my kid will have graduated' huffed Nathan.

'Well, we have no choice do we?' said Lucas, equally pissed off.

They had left the car with Mouth and had been walking in search of a gas station and if they were lucky, to hitch a ride with a passing car.

'Taking Brooke's car? BIG mistake' said Nathan.

Lucas nodded in approval .Even though Lucas was terrified for his Mom and couldn't wait to get back; he couldn't begin to imagine what Nathan was going through. For Nathan, the last couple of weeks had been all about the baby, and even though he hid it, Lucas could see that Nathan was beating himself up from the inside for going for the game.

'Its not you're fault Nathan, shit like this happens. And I'm sure we're going to be able to hitch a ride pretty soon and you'll be back just in time' said Lucas, attempting to relieve Nathan.

'Oh yeah? Who in there right mind would be out here in the middle of nowhe-?' began Nathan but was cut off by the purring of an engine in the distance.

A huge Harley came down the road, and as Lucas and Nathan jumped for joy, stooped beside them.

The rider took of his helmet and shook his head, swishing his hair all over the place.

It was a person no one had ever thought they would see again, not since he had left One Tree hill for good.

It was...Chris Keller.

* * *

Brooke banged her fist against the coffee machine frustrated. With no sign of Lucas and Nathan, and an extremely panicked Haley she needed caffeine and she needed it bad.

Grabbing her cappuccino, she turned around swiftly and began to rush back to Haley.

SPLAT

Coffee went flying all over the place ad Brooke banged into a tall figure. She fell flat on the ground, coffee all over her.

'What the HELL do you think you're doing?' yelled out a very dazed Brooke.

She glanced up to find herself looking into laughing brown eyes.

'Well. Well, well. If it isn't Brooke Davis. Falling for me as always.'

Brooke raised her eyebrows in shock. 'TIM?????'

'That's right, the one and only'

'Good lord. Of all the people' said Brooke

'Well it's nice to see you to Davis. Looking good .And if it's possible, you seem to have gotten sexier since the last time I saw you' he said, winking at her.

Jesus. Why now? Why did Tim-whatever his last name was have to make his comeback (with corny pick-up lines) at that very moment?

'So whats a nice babe like you doing in a place like this?' he said, raising one eyebrow seductively.

Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed him out of her way. 'It's called a hospital. And save it for later, I have a very pregnant Haley to get to'

'Haley's pregnant? Oh boy. Always knew Nathan couldn't control those bad boys of his.'

Brooke shuddered as she brushed passed him, once again tripping over her own feet and falling flat on her face.

'Don't say it' she yelled out, before Tim could begin to explain to her how she was once

again , falling for him.

* * *

'Chris Keller?' blurted out both Nathan and Lucas at the same time.

Chris began nodding his head up and down, his now long, grown hair moving with the wind.

'That's right .Chris Keller is back'

'With a motorbike?' asked Lucas, wondering how the hell Chris Keller ended up with his banged up Harley.

'Yeah. I figured once my guitar was gone Chris Keller needed a new accessory. Besides, the chicks dig it. You won't believe what they'll do for a ride on one of these.'

'Gee, it was nice hearing about how much you score Keller, but we're gonna need the bike.Now.'said Nathan.

'Dude. Chris Keller ain't giving no one his bike. Chris Keller is the sole owner of the Magnetic Magnet.'

'Okay' said Nathan, clenching his fists in frustration. 'First of all, if you refer to yourself in third person again I will seriously hurt you. Second of all, what in the world is the Magnetic Magnet-?'

'It's the name of this baby, cause it attracts chicks you know-'

'And third of all, I need to get to Haley right know, she's in labour, and if you don't get off right now-'

'You knocked Haley up? Nice. Didn't know you had it in you'

'Just get off the bike Keller' said Lucas

Chris looked at them narrowing his eyes. He finally got off his bike, realizing they were going to take it no matter what.

'I'm driving' said Nathan, sitting in the front.

Lucas sat behind him, followed by Chris.

'Don't scratch the Magnet' yelled out Chris.

"Don't fall off, Keller' replied Nathan. Starting the engine and riding off at top speed.

Chris wrapped his arms around Lucas' waist squealing.

"DUDE' yelled out Lucas, naturally uncomfortable with his position.

And with that, the three rode off, back to One tree hill.

_Author's Note: YELLA!! K Its been long , I know.Hope you liked this chappie.Wrote it in kind of a buzz cause I have like a million tests and stuff these days.Brought back Tim and Chris. : ).Review , its just a clickity away.Love ya all. Next chappie- Uncle Chris?Brim? Naley finally together? We'll wait and see._


End file.
